Do You Love Me?
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: Duo cant get Heero to say he loves him... why? Is Heero just too shy to say he loves Duo or is there another reason? past 1x2, future 2x5
1. Part 1

* * *

ResidenceYuyAt the Maxwell-

Duo watched Heero type away at his computer. He was starting to get bored. He may love Heero, but sometimes the half- Japanese boy got on his nerves. Duo opened his mouth to say something but the cocking of a gun caught his attention. Peering up Duo say Heero with his gun pointed at him. "Not a word. I'm working," Heero growled. Duo frowned and went off to do something else.

Next Day

"Hey, Duo!" Quatre greeted from the video phone.

"Hi, Q-man! How's life with tall, dark, and silent?"

Quatre laughed, "Everything's going well over here. How about over there? Has he said it yet?"

Duo frowned, "No. I don't understand why he won't say it. I love him, and he loves me. It makes me feel kinda insecure when he won't tell me he loves me back, you know?"

Quatre also frowned, "Duo, I know you don't want to hear this, but... I think Heero might just be using you for sex."

Duo froze, and then glared at Quatre. "No, he loves me! I know it! He's just not good at showing it! How dare you, Quatre Raberba Winner!" Duo hung up the phone.

6 Months Later

Duo had refused to call Quatre or answer Quatre's calls since that day. He refused to think about the lies Quatre had said that day... they were lies, right? "Hey, Heero... why don't you touch me anymore?" Duo asked. It has been several weeks since he and Heero had had sex, and before Heero had had sex with him at least 4 or 5 times a week.

Heero snorted, "I don't need you anymore."

Duo suddenly felt very cold. "Heero? What do you mean by that? I thought you loved me!" Duo exclaimed.

"I don't need love. Relena said she wants me to marry her. If I do I'll have access to a lot more money and war articles. She can take care of my bodily needs," Heero replied. Duo could feel the tears prickle at the edge of his eyes as he left the room. 'Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry.' Duo repeated in his head.

And he didn't cry.

Later

Duo sighed as he stared at the phone in his hands. He couldn't stay in the house with Heero, but Quatre wouldn't take him after what he did. Hilde and he had had a falling out when Hilde thought Duo like her, but didn't realize he was gay. Duo sighed again. There was only one person he could turn to, but he doubted that he would help. Duo dialed the number anyway, he was desperate. Several rings later a voice with a definite Chinese accent answered, "This is Chang."

Duo laughed uneasily, "Hey, Wu-man! How are you doing?"

"Maxwell? Why are you calling me?" Wufei asked. He and Duo had not seen or heard from each other since the end of the war.

"Um... I'm really, really sorry, man, but I need a favor. A big favor," Duo said nervously.

Wufei sighed, "You don't talk to me for how long, and then you call for a **favor**?"

Duo's hope at getting away from Heero was quickly fading. "Yeah, I know that I'm really dishonorable, but I really need a place to stay. I can't go to Q cause I had a fight with him because... well, he just told me the truth about Heero and I didn't want to hear it. I can't go running back to him after how I treated him," Duo said sadly.

Wufei was silent for several minutes. "Alright. You can stay with me till you find a job and a place of your own," Wufei finally replied.

Duo looked at the phone receiver with wide surprised eyes. "Really? You'll let me stay there? Thank you so much, Wu!" Duo shouted happily. He was really glad to be able to get away from Heero so quickly.

Next Day

Duo knocked on the door of the apartment and waited. After a moment the door opened revealing a beautiful Chinese man that had only a slight resemblance to the old, 15 year old boy Duo remembered. Wufei was just a little shorter than Duo and he had grown his hair out a little and it was now hanging to the middle of his back while pulled back in the old punishing ponytail he used in the war.

"Wow, man! You really look good!" Duo said as he stepped inside. Duo knew without looking in a mirror that the only things that had changed about him were that he had lost the last of his baby fat, he was a little taller, and that his braid was longer.

"Thank you. The bathroom is over there, and the guest room is over there. You'll be staying in it. I work all week, except Thursday, from 6:30 am to 4:00 pm. That's about all you need to know for now," Wufei said as he walked Duo through the apartment.

"Wow! Thanks, Wufei. I really do appreciate this. Really," Duo said as he looked straight into Wufei's eyes.

Wufei blushed, "It's nothing, but I do have a favor to ask you as well."

Duo looked at Wufei in surprise. Wufei hated to ask for things. "Sure, Wu-man. What do you need me to do?" Duo asked.

"Talk to Winner. When you stopped talking to him he began to call me for everything he used to call you for. It is extremely annoying. Plus... his and Barton's relationship has become strains lately. It would be extremely hard to fix if they were to break up, so we need to stop it before it happens."

1 Week Later

Duo was in nearly the same position as he was a week and a day ago. Sitting and staring at a phone. Finally Duo gave in and called Quatre on the video phone. Several rings later Quatre's tired face appeared in the screen. "Hello, Wu-DUO?!" Quatre's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, Quat," Duo smiled nervously.

"Duo, I'm so sorry about what I said about Heero! I really am! Please don't lock me out like that! I'm so sorry, I was just really worried! Please understand!" Quatre exclaimed in a near panic like he thought Duo would hang up on him at any moment.

Duo smiled sadly at his blonde friend. "No, Quatre, I should apologize. I should have listened. You were right, you know. He was just using me for his 'bodily need,'" Duo said.

Quatre gasped, "Oh, Duo! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to be right! I'm so sorry!"

"I know, Q. Really I do, but that's not exactly why I called. Quatre... will you let me be your friend again? Even after what I did to you?"

Tears began to run down Quatre's face, "Duo, you never stopped being my friend."

Duo smiled shakily. "Thanks. I really am very glad. But there is one more pressing matter for us to talk about. I heard from a trusted source that your and Tro's relationship has become strained because of me."

Quatre jumped in, "No! No, it's not your fault!"

Duo held up a hand to silence the blond. "Quatre, you and Trowa only have fights when you are too worried about others. I know it was me. So I want you to hang up this phone right now and go cuddle him for at least 2 hours. You don't need to worry anymore; I'm just staying with Wufei for a week or two. Promise you'll work on it and cuddle as soon as you hang up," Duo said seriously.

Quatre stared at Duo for several minutes, but gave in easily, "Alright, Duo. I promise."

Duo smiled, "Good. Now go." Quatre hesitated. "We can talk later, Quatre. I can promise you that. But you need to repair your relationship with Trowa **now**."

Quatre finally nodded, "Alright. Bye, Duo."

"Bye."

Then he was gone. Duo sighed then smiled ruefully. He was almost as bad as Quatre. He was still worrying about Quatre and Trowa even though Quatre had promised. "So what exactly happened with Heero?" Wufei asked from the door, making Duo jump in surprise.

Duo sighed. "For a year or so I had been trying to get Heero to say that he loved me. I thought he did, but I felt more uncertain when he wouldn't say it back. I was stupid enough to just think of it as shyness. Then a week ago I asked him why he wasn't doing, you know, **it, **with me anymore. Usually he'd do it 4-5 times a week, but he had stopped a few weeks back. He told me that he was going to marry Relena and he didn't need me for his 'bodily needs' anymore. Relena would cover that, money, and he'd be able to get information easier if he married her," Duo told his Chinese friend. He could feel the tears prick at the corner of his eyes but he refused to cry.

"Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry that he did that to you," Wufei said as he wrapped his arms around the braided boy.

Duo started to sob and Wufei held him close. After a minute Duo pushed Wufei away saying, "Sorry, boys shouldn't cry."

Wufei snorted. "That's stupid. Everyone needs to cry sometimes, and I think a broken heart is a good enough reason," Wufei said as carefully pulled Duo back into his embrace. With that, Duo's real dam broke and he sobbed, huge tears falling down his cheeks. Although Duo cried for several hours, Wufei never left Duo's side.

Several Months Later at Quatre's Estate on L4

"Quatre, extravagant as ever!" Duo yelled as he darted over to hug his small blonde friend.

"Thank you for inviting us, Winner," Wufei said in greeting. Quatre smiled.

"So how is the planning of your party going? Can I help in any way?" Duo asked with an evil grin.

Quatre sweat dropped. "No, that's alright Duo. We have everything covered. Thank you, though," Quatre told his friend. He didn't want to know what his friend had meant by that evil grin.

Duo fake frowned, "Darn, but I have _so _many great ideas for the party!"

Wufei chuckle, "We know you do but Quatre has it covered already. Maybe you'll be able to help next time."

"Really? Will you really let me help?" Duo asked Quatre, the evil smile back.

Quatre laughed nervously, "We'll see. You never know what the next party will be for, or even who." Duo seemed to accept that answer and let it rest to the relief to the other three pilots.

Next Day At Party

The party was underway when Sally broke Duo's good mood. "If this is a gundam pilot reunion, where is pilot 01?" she asked.

Duo's almost always present smile vanished so fast Sally, and a couple other people in the vicinity took a step back. "He is no longer considered a friend of any of the other pilots," Wufei's voice said from behind Duo.

Sally nodded frantically, "I understand."

And just like that Duo's smile was back in place, but those who had known him for years could tell that it was a little stressed and fake despite Duo's best efforts to hide it.

Later (After the Party)

Sally sighed as she sat down in the sitting room. The party was over, but those close to the pilots were offered a place to stay in the Winner- Barton mansion. Sally remembered the look on Duo's face when she had mentioned Heero. She hadn't been sure whether he was going to cry or go Shinigami on her. "Are you alright?" a voice asked right behind her and she jumped.

"Oh! Y-yeah," Sally said as she turned to meet the worried gaze of Quatre. "Um, Quatre, I have a question for you but I don't want to offend you."

Quatre smiled as he sat down next to her, "Go ahead. Now that you have said that I know you are not trying to offend, so I will not be offended."

Sally smiled back, "Thank you, I… I was wondering what happened with Heero?"

Quatre's smile became sad. "Ever since Duo began his relationship with Heero Duo has tried to get Heero to tell him he loves him, but Heero would never say it. I got suspicious and kind of got the feeling that Heero was just using Duo for his body. I told Duo and we had a falling out for a while, but that's a different story. Anyway, I was right. I didn't want to be, but… one day Duo asked Heero why they had stopped doing _it_with him and Heero… well, he told Duo that he didn't need to use him for his 'bodily needs' anymore. He was going to marry Relena and she would take care of it. Not only was he using Duo and did not love Duo, he had been cheating. It was a bad blow for Duo. Duo had truly loved Heero and thought Heero loved him but was just too _shy_ to tell him."

Sally stared at Quatre for a minute. Before her eyes showed her anger, "I can't believe him! That's an embarrassment to the gundam pilots! I guess Duo was living with you now, huh?"

Quatre shook his head, "Apparently Duo didn't think he could call me because we still had not made up from the falling out, so he's living with Wufei. Me and Trowa were surprised when Duo ended up there because Wufei hasn't ever seemed to like Duo. Stranger yet, it seems they get along well now. I was really surprised by that, but I guess Duo has become more mature and Wufei has opened up, so they can get along. I'm not really sure though."

Sally smiled, "It might also have something to do with love."

"So, you've seen the way Wufei looks at Duo too? I was starting to think that I was the only one seeing it."

Sally laughed, "Well, it's not quite a passionate love, so it doesn't have that intensity. Still, Wufei seems to like Duo more than he's admitting. I wonder how long he's felt that way… did it start just recently or did he feel the same during the war? I also wonder if it will develop into anything more…will Duo give it a chance?"

"I also wonder," Quatre answered.

As the two people in the sitting room wrapped their conversation up a shadow moved away from the doorway and slunk towards its designated room.

* * *

Sorry you all.... didnt mean for it to be so long before adding a new story or playing with my homepage.... hope you liked it and look forward to any future stories.... and there WILL be future stories... i'm just a lazy butt and dont type my stories.... so..... i have 15+ stories that i have finished writing... and have not typed.... sorry that i have to write my stories on paper first... please dont shoot me with a bazooka... i HAVE considering hiring someone to type them..... but i'm not sure whether i have the money to spare... i am a poor person here.... but we'll see if i can keep myself typing stories.... we'll see.... but didnt get your hopes up... sorry...


	2. Part 2

Next Morning

Wufei caught Duo staring at him and turned to quirk an eyebrow at the braided baka. Duo turned away quickly. Wufei shook his head in confusion before going back to what he was doing. Quatre watched with a chuckle. "What's so funny, Little One?" Trowa asked .

"The way Duo and Wufei are acting. It's entertaining," Quatre told his lover. Trowa just chuckled in agreement.

Several Months Later at Wufei's House (Duo moved into an apartment)

Duo watched Wufei do some work at home. Ever since he had overheard Quatre and Sally talking he had been watching Wufei. Duo had known that Wufei had been married, so he had thought that Wufei was straight. Now he knew differently. From watching him, Duo knew that Quatre and Sally had been right. Wufei _did_ give him a look that spoke of unvoiced love, and recently passion. As Duo realized that Wufei loved him, he had begun to think about his feelings for the Chinese man. He had begun to think that he could love again if it was Wufei. Duo got up and walked over to stand behind Wufei as he worked. "Hey, 'Fei, are you free this weekend?" Duo asked.

Wufei paused in his typing, "Yes, why?"

Duo grinned as he wrapped his arms around the china man's shoulders. "I was wondering if you want to go to dinner and a movie with me?"

Wufei looked over his shoulder at Duo, "It sounds like you're asking me out on a date."

"I am," Duo responded as his grin got wider (if that's possible). Duo kissed Wufei's cheek really fast and darted out of the door. Wufei was left sitting in front of his computer with a dumbfounded expression before if slowly melted into an amazed smile.

Friday- at the Preventers

Wufei was beginning to put all his things up to go home when Trowa walked into his cubical. Wufei looked up from what he was doing. "Hello, Barton. How can I help you?" he asked the taller man.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Trowa asked.

"Yes."

Trowa raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What are you doing this weekend then?"

Wufei grinned, something that he rarely did, "I have a date."

"With who?"

"Duo."

Trowa raised his eyebrow higher. He knew that Quatre was going to have a ball with this, "Good for you. Have a good date, and expect a call from Quatre asking you to tell you about every minute of it."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting for it," Wufei said as Trowa turned to leave.

Next Day

Wufei picked up the ringing phone. "This is Chang," Wufei said into the phone.

"Hey Wu. I finally have everything set… can you be ready for our date in a hour?" Duo's voice said.

Wufei blushed, "Yeah, I can be. Where do you want to meet up?"

Duo laughed. "Nowhere, I'll be there to pick you up." And with that Duo hung up. Wufei shook his head and headed toward his bedroom. He needed to take a quick shower.

An Hour Later

Wufei was checking how he looked in a mirror when the doorbell rang. He had decided on a red and black silk tunic of the best quality. Wufei went and opened the door to reveal Duo in a black and red tuxedo…. So the impossible _is_ possible. "Wow, 'Fei! You look really good!" Duo exclaimed as his eyes travelled up and down Wufei's body hungrily.

Wufei blushed lightly, "You look good yourself." Duo grinned and blushed a little.

At An Expensive

"Nantaku! You really didn't need to bring me here! This place is extremely expensive, Duo!" Wufei exclaimed.

"Duo smiled, "But I want to. I personally love the food here, and I'm sure you will too."

Wufei looked at Duo with wide eyes, "You've eaten here before?! With who?!"

"Nobody. I came by myself. I invited Heero, but…. Well, you know how he gets into his work. I ended up eating here alone and the waiter was always giving me pitying looks. He probably thought I got stood up… but I guess I did, didn't I?"

Wufei frowned in concern, "Well, you never have to come here alone ever again. Or anywhere all alone for that matter. If you need someone to go with you, I will always go."

Duo stared wide-eyed at Wufei for a second before giving him a watery smile, "I'll hold you to that."

Wufei smiled back, "I know."

That Night

Wufei lay in his bed and thought about how their date had gone. He had had lots of fun. And he and Duo had kissed. It had been a sweet kiss, a meeting of lips and hearts. He blushed at the memory. The movie that Duo had taken to him after the movie had been good too… he wondered if Duo had mulled over which movie to go to because it seemed to be a movie that both enjoyed (which was amazing considering they had completely different likes in books and movies). Wufei smiled at the memories.

As Wufei began to get sleepy and was about to fall asleep, he felt the bed dip. Wufei opened his eyes and peered over at Duo, who was in the middle of climbing into the bed and who was suppose to be in his own apartment sleeping. "What are you doing, Duo?" Wufei asked sleepily.

Duo froze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I had a nightmare and didn't think you would mind me climbing into your bed," Duo answered after a moment without moving.

"I don't mind. I just wasn't sure what you were doing. You are my boyfriend. I don't think anyone would find it terrible surprising if you were to be found in my bed."

Duo turned red, "Wufei!"

"I'm joking. It's too early in our relationship to be doing that, but if a nightmare chases you here and you find comfort here, then it doesn't matter to me. I get nightmares, and it is nice to have someone next to you." Duo smiled in relief and he climbed the rest of the way into the bed and lay down.

After several moments Duo spoke, "You know that I still love Heero, right?" Wufei nodded. "I know that it's a lot to ask, especially after all you've done for me, but I want to make this work. I don't love you, at least not yet, but I really think I could…. No I KNOW I could. I just need a little time.

"I know this is going to take some time, and I really don't expect you to fall head over heels for me _that_ easily or fast. I can wait. I've been waiting all alone and now I get to wait with you there with me. I think I can last," Wufei told Duo with a smile and wrapped his arms around his braided boyfriend.

Duo snuggled into the embrace happily, "We won't ever be alone again, whether this works or not, right?"

"I don't think we'll ever break it off, but no. Even if we were to break it off, we will never be alone again. Ever," Wufei said as he smiled into Duo's hair.

And they lived happily ever after.

Owari.

(There will be a silly, meaningless epilogue at the end!)


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Duo watched Wufei make a nice Chinese dinner. Though Wufei had thought about cooking was a woman's job, in an effort to keep from starving and stay healthy with Duo now living with him (he is a gluttonous little man who loves fatty foods!) he had begun to learn to cook from Sally. And he was very good at cooking.

"Duo, you know you _could_ cook sometimes," Wufei said to his lover as he began to cook the green, yellow, and orange bell peppers.

Duo grinned, "But your cooking is so much better than mine."

Wufei snorted. "I don't know about that… my cooking really isn't all that great."

"No, your cooking is very good. Especially compared to mine. My cooking doesn't have a taste and it looks terrible. Like puke. It almost makes _me _sick when I look at it and that's saying something!"

Wufei stared at Duo for a moment before shuddering, "Yeah, maybe it _is_ better that I cook for both of us."

Duo's grinned widened, "See?" Duo forgot to mention that the food he was talking about he had cooked during the war… since then he had learned how to cook a mean lasagna and several other dishes. As long as Wufei didn't talk to Quatre about it he was sure he'd be fine…. But then Quatre heard everything so he knew to be ready to run at any time.

True Owari! (for Duo!)


End file.
